The Down Comforter
by Faye Coon
Summary: DaisukeDark yaoi possibly Satoshi too... This is a romantic fic about a very lonely Daisuke encountering strange feelings and pleasant surprises... Dark is more than a name in this fic... once under the comforter who knows what dreams will come true! E
1. Chapter 1

_This is the begining of a great yaoi story, I've already got alot of it mapped out and I know you'll all love it! So please stay tuned and join the me in exploring 'The Down Comforter'_

Daisuke woke to the empty bed he always lays in every night... Thinking already what a day there was for him. He knew the daily heartbreaks that awaited. Even though Dark would always seem to apear when he felt that special feeling, the feelings he had formally had for Risa were fading quickly. It was strange, for Daisuke had just started to earn extra attention around school and here he was complaining about his lack of a love life. At the age of fourteen.

Daisuke slumped over to the shower room, and energetically spun his toothbrush up in the air and caught it between his pearly white teeth. He applied the green sparkilng toothpaste and with his other hand began brushing them vigorously, "errr...Whay meay...?" He slurred through a cute and funny foaming mouth. Spit...pshh (the faucet)...gurgle...sploosh! "Ahhh... nice n' fresh!" He ran his paws through the large spiky mass atop his head and scratched momentarily before realizing he was still only in his baggy mega-man boxers; which urged him to change into a mature outfit (doesn't he dress like a little man?).

"Daisuke! Eat your eggs!" called the boy's mother at the foot of the stairs, arms folded under and perfectly stanced as a houswife (...). Daisuke pulled over his lean chest a crocheted (sp?) forest green turtle neck sweater, and hopped down the stairs pulling his jeans up, "I'm coming, mom..." Daisuke answered finally! His mother seemed to be upset about something, but Daisuke wasn't all that curious, he was still pissed off about this heredity crap. He scarfed down the omelet made for him and slung his back pack over his shoulder, sucked down some orange juice and darted out the door.

Daisuke's heart was racing, he wasn't sure if he missed the bus, but he kept running anway, he too had things to worry about, besides his mother's moodiness. He reached school and all the busses were lined up setting children free of the weird Japanese bus company 'Tai-ko'... Daisuke found Satoshi waiting by the entrance very intentionally, looking over the crwod he sseemed to be glaring at Daisuke. He sighed and slumped over again, not really caring about Satoshi at the moment. Now all he could think about was Dark. What if that's what was upsetting his mother. He had'nt changed in a few days, and his mother always enjoyed Dark's company... Daisuke was actually starting to wonder if he too missed Darks company! And Dark was seperate now, Daisuke had spent many a night watching art being stolen or just hanging out nervously with Dark. Maybe there was a real connection?

"Ahem... Daisuke?" Daisuke turned his head around and to his surprise it was...

_Alright! Was this ok? I worked a while on it and I'd love some feedback! Isn't the suspense awesome? Is it Dark? Or maybe it was Satoshi? His mother? Who knows! I don't even know yet! But we'll all know once I continue... Ahaha!_

_See ya next time-And keep reading! Enjoi!----------Coon_


	2. Chapter 2

_Now for the continuation of 'The Down Comforter'! I hope it's well received, keep in mind I rushed a little for my reviewers. Speaking of which I'm so happy I had so many of them I really apreciate you all! So get reading! (The nect chapter won't come for like a week, I'm quite busy this week). Enjoi!_

"Ahem... Daisuke?" Daisuke turned his head around and to his surprise it was...

"Risa! Um, hi!" Daisuke shuttered a bit at the girls avid smiling and over exited giggling, he thought that she was overbearing anyway, "Oh, Daisuke, it feels like I haven't talked to you in days!" Dai shrugged and began findng the ground an exiting place to stare at, "Yea we haven't talked in days..." -

"And let's keep it that way." Risa turned and pouted at Satoshis chillax prescence, "Daisuke-kun, you're going to be late at this rate, come on we need to be in class by the time the bell rings." Satoshi tugged at the smaller boy's arm and turned walking away with him. Risa stood there, glossed over eyes and all, sputtering. "Thanks Satoshi, I wasn't sure what to say..." Satoshi ignored Daisuke's comment and walked on with his arm steadfast.

The sun was locked behind the closed doors of a cloudy day, already chaos had broken out of it's soft red shell. Daisuke knew there were to be dire consequences for what had just gone down. If I were Dark, thought Daisuke, I wouldn't care, I guess. So Daisuke hurried into school with the stangely anxious Satoshi. Hardly any of the school was in their classes, especially Takeshi, stirring trouble already with the girls, what a dork, thought Daisuke.

This trip wasn't taking him anywhere, they'd been roaming around for a while now, it was like Satoshi was just looking for a reason to touch him. Finally, Satoshi stopped at the janitors closet, which the janoitor was just coming out of, and Satoshi said, "Could I just get an extra bag of soup for the boy's bathroom, my hands are so dirty (creatively dead (that's me!))"

The janitor left the closet open and scuttled the way janitors seem to do. Satoshi entered the closet and began searching frantically in the janitors closet for something, "Ahh, here they are!" Daisuke jumped when Satoshi brought the handcuffs out for him, "See, no harm-"

Just as quickly as Daisuke had seen the handcuffs, they were around his wrists (remember those infernal handcuffs of his?). But around satoshi's too? Daisuke was expressing his fear through sweating imensely and fidgeting at the scary way he was now being looked at by the bigger boy, "Um, Satoshi...? WHy are we in the janitors closet handcuffed together?" Satoshi gave an evil glare,

"I know what you've been keeping from me daisuke...I know your secret" (Uh oh :) Daisuke backs up into the corner more only to trapped by three walls, "Your always around it seems, in alley ways, in bushes, trees...I think it's quite suspicious..." OH NO! He knows that I'm Dark, thought Daisuke, I'm gonna get busted!"

"And well, Frankly... I like you too..." Satoshi blushed heavily and and pressed Daisuke against the wall, placing his lips to his and fiercely stabbing dai's unwanting mouth with that sharp tongue of his (Ha ha ha...). What the hell is he doing? I've got to get out of here! Daiuke thought in a panicy whirl. "Stop!" He shouted loudly. Instantly being silenced with a hand over his mouth by Satoshi, "Shut it...We'll get caught." Daisuke frowned, "Yugh gugh cugh" "What" Satoshi removed his hand and aisuke shouted, "YOU"LL GET CAUGHT!" Satoshi quickly undid the handcuffs and let Daisuke free. as soon as Daisuke escaped he discovered a fellow classmate waiting for him...

"So that's why you're never in class..."

_Well that's it for chapter two! How'd I complete this one? It was actually kinda rushed and stuff, I wasn't sure what to add on completly. But just wait till we reach the next chapter that's going to be the steamy one! This one Satoshi just made an ass out of himself! He shouldn't be such a one dimensioned loser (actually he's quite two-faced in my opinion). Either way can somebody say 'busted'? Who is it this time? Risa, Taskeshi perhaps, or maybe even his ,mother, I'm thinking it's a possibility... So Stay tuned, keep reading... and... EJOI! _


	3. Chapter 3

Now for the continuation of 'The Down Comforter'. Please enjoi! And keep in mind that this chapter is the prequal to the star chapter in this story, so bare with me and don't be put off by the monnotony of this one. Stay tuned and Thank you so much for all the reviews I apreciate them so much, and keep it up!

"So that's why you're never in class..."

Daisuke jumped in the prescence of Risa more anguished than ever. Clad in her bows and pink sundress, tears streamed down her pale cheeks. Daisukehad nevere seen her quite as distant, "Err, I can explain...?" She pouted and glared deeply at her, "Oh no you won't! I just want to know is THAT what you chose over me?" What? Thought Daisuke, this is gonna be a bitch to get out of!

Just then Satoshi smile from behind Risa, that evil dirty smile he'd seen so many times before, "Satoshi...Don---t..." Risa lay there unconcious because of a Judo move that satoshi stupidly performed, "Satoshi! Now we'll all get in trouble! Especially you..." Daisuke spat, running off in the other direction, satoshi didnt even bother to follow him though. Satoshi kept running until he ran right into a wall. "Ugh..." He moaned in desperation, "Dark...I need to talk to you..."

Nothing happend at all. "Ah, whatever, I can deal, right? Right!" Dai incouraged his shaky self and started to very akwardly walk to class, stopping every few moments to hold onto a wall or other school structure. Finally he reached the classroom full up with children and sat in the third row fourth seat back.

Second period arrives with flying colors, for no one has mentioned anything unusual to Daisuke, other than questions as to why he was so late to class. Otherwise he found the day becoming somewhat predictable. Though For some reason, he did kindof expect something dramatic like this. Either way everything was really turning around.

Takeshi was jogging by when he caught sight of Daisuke, "Dai! Hey wait up!" Takeshi walked to the side of Daisuke, arms full of books...uh oh, Risa's books, "Hey...Takeshi...how are ...you?" Takeshi shrugged, "I don't know, I just found Risa laying on her back in the nurses office, and she's unconcious!" like it was neccesary to state that she was on her back! Thought Daisuke visible showing distate, which was claerly interpreted as emapathy by Takeshi. "Ok, well Takeshi that's really sad, but I have to get to class soon, ok, bye!" DAisuke darts to period two...

History class isn't nearly as enthralling as little Dai had been imagining while talking to takeshi, but he still kept occupied writing an essay about emperor Hirohito's glorious accomplishments and finds or whatever. He got up to sharped his pencil and when he got there there was a shadowy figure in the bushes. Daisuke jumped, "Ahh!" The classroom stared at him in awe (That was probably a totyal disrespect for Japanese royalty or something), "O sorry, I saw a spider! Heh!"

He continued sharpening his nub of a pencil, investigating the scene below him which consisted of some dark figure, and then a rustling and a finger emerged and tapped on the window, then he face e,erges, and Daisuke lets out another gasp, to his surprise it was...

Bu-dum! Chapter three has been completed, and I hope it's been somewhat well received! And I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting for so long I truly am! I bet I just really pissed someone off with that surprise character thing again I'm sorry for teasing you it's just part of the charm...I guess. Either way it's dreadfully obvioous who tyhe character is so don't pout! Stay tuned chapter four will be out as soon as I sum up the energy to create it, guestiamtion--- Saturday or Sunday! Enjo


End file.
